birb_petting_crewfandomcom-20200214-history
Kallia Haltumil
A fiery estranged noble, travelling the lands of Daraii, Kallia is a girl on the run from her family and destiny. Haunted by the Haltumil name’s broken legacy, she’s just trying to find her way through life. Physical Characteristics 'General Physical Condition' A tall, slender girl, Kallia isn’t very nimble or quick on her feet. She’s got a slight hourglass figure and is fairly healthy, but not particularly strong. 'Body Features' Her warm-toned skin is littered with a few gold scales, the majority being concentrated on her left shoulder. 'Facial Features' Kallia has large, wide, red eyes and a rounded face. Her eyebrows are straight and her nose is straight and round. Her ears are sharply pointed, and two slightly curly horns protrude from her scalp. 'Identifying features' She has a small crescent shaped scar on her right hip, and double helix piercings on both ears, as well as her lobes. 'Physical Quirks' Her posture is excellent thanks to all the etiquette lessons while growing up, and her stride is smooth. Kallia is right handed. 'Apparel & Accessories ' Kallia wears warm toned, loose clothing to compliment her skin tone, and allow for easy movement. It is often simple basics with one or two pieces of clothing that are well-made and more expensive, like a nice corset or cape. She wears a bit of jewellery, mostly things she has acquired over a long time, such as her necklace with a crescent moon, her earrings, and a signet ring with her crescent. She often wears her hair down, and unstyled. 'Specialized Equipment' Kallia carries three daggers; they have black leather bound handles and each is marked with a crescent moon on the hilt. Her crossbow is made of a light wood that’s been stained a light cherry colour, and also has two crescent moons marked on the limbs. She also wears an arcane focus in the form of a pink crystal embedded in a ring. Mental Characteristics 'Personal History' Kallia grew up in a cold household, with not much family love. She was not allowed to leave the manor and go into town, only leaving the grounds to go riding. The only interactions she got to have with people outside of the manor staff were the visiting nobles, so she became good friends with the other noble children that came to the manor. At age 14 she started sneaking out with her personal maid, Sylvie, and saw how unfairly her family treated the local citizens. She brought up her concerns with her family but her complaints were met with quiet dismissal. At 16, not seeing another way to repair the damage her family had done, Kallia took Sylvie, Sylvie’s sister Juliana, and another girl on the staff named Rowan, and ran. The girls ended up on the road for a few years, working in and out to support each other, and now ended up in''' Cirai', hopefully far enough away from the Haltumil family legacy. 'Education' Kallia was educated by the family tutors until age 16 when she left home. She was taught etiquette, mathematics, and a few other academic subjects such as history, and geography. She was also tutored in magic by a local mage her parents hired after an incident involving setting a bedspread on fire accidentally. She was taught divination, astrology, and how to control her powers. 'Employment' Kallia is currently unemployed, but picks up odd jobs here and there. She often worked as a seamstress in other towns before '''Cirai'. 'Accomplishments & Achievements' Her greatest personal achievement being escaping her family, Kallia is yet to have more professional accomplishments. 'Intellectual Characteristics ' She enjoys learning about the world by being in it over reading books, but Kallia still enjoys reading and continues her studies of history when she has the time. She is calm and calculating, and prefers to take a moment to consider her options over rushing into a situation. 'Morality & Philosophy' Kallia is kind, and tries her best to help others. She believes that it is important to take care of one another and that there should be equal opportunities for all. 'Sexuality' Lesbian 'Known languages' Kallia knows a few languages. Common she learned growing up, from the staff of the manor and by speaking it with guests. It is now her strongest language. Infernal she learned by speaking it with her family. It is her second strongest language, close to her level of fluency in Common. Elvish was taught to her in her classes, but it was her least favourite subject so she never paid much attention; she can read and understand enough, but isn’t fluent enough to hold a conversation. It is her third strongest language. Draconic is her least strong language. She understands it well enough, but she can’t seem to remember where she might have learned it. Personality Characteristics 'RPG Alignment' Chaotic Good 'Motivation' She aims to eventually repair the legacy of the Haltumil name, but for right now is more worried about seeing the world and learning as much as she can about it. 'Savvies & Ineptitudes' Kallia has a knack for fire based spells, and fine handiwork like embroidery. She is however, awful at cooking, and seems to burn any food she tries to cook. 'Virtues & Perks ' Quick to love and trust, Kallia is honest and good, and has faith in everyone. She tries her best to be consistently fair and values everyone’s opinion. 'Vices & Flaws ' Sometimes too quick to trust, and put others over herself too often. She’s also got a bit of a temper and might overreact to a small inconvenience. 'Likes & Dislikes ' She enjoys designing clothing and everything fashion, dancing, and sweet foods. 'Hygiene' Kallia is clean and neat, and sometimes when attending formal events, wears a light, vanilla scented fragrance. Social 'Current Residence' Kallia has no current fixed residence. 'Family Ties' While Kallia does have a biological family, she is estranged after leaving home at 16. She instead has a chosen family of the people she left home with. 'Religious Views' She currently does not have any religious views, but is open to exploring the teachings of the deities. 'Social Aptitude' Kallia is a kind and charismatic woman, down to earth and loving. She tries her best to be fair and honest to everyone she meets. She is an extrovert and is always polite thanks to her upbringing. 'Pets & Hobbies ' A strange cat has been adopted by Kallia and her friends, or rather has adopted them, and become a companion to the group. Her hobbies consist of embroidery and sewing, she enjoys creating designs and embellishing the clothes she already owns. 'Speech' Soft spoken in tone, Kallia is not the kind of person to raise her voice unnecessarily. Her voice is medium pitched and she has an Asterian accent (similar to a Turkish accent). Wealth & Finacial State Born into a family of nobility, Kallia was raised in wealth, but has since become estranged and no longer has access to her family fortune. She has enough funds to take care of herself and live comfortably. Category:Main Characters